As disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a conventional integrated electric power steering apparatus in which an electric motor and a control unit are integrated is provided with two or more connectors to be connected with a great number of sensors and a power source; in particular, in the control unit, there are provided a great number of circuits, components, and the like such as an inverter circuit for supplying electric power to the electric motor, a control circuit mainly including a CPU (Central Processing Unit), and electric wires for connecting these circuits. Accordingly, it is required that in an integrated electric power steering apparatus having a structure in which an electric motor and a control unit are integrated, the control unit is further downsized, lightened, and cost-saved; from these points of view, there has been a room for further improvement thereof.